Paulo
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Paulo | Nazwisko= | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Nie żyje | Powód śmierci=omyłkowo zakopany żywcem | Zawód=Oszust | Rodzina= | Powód Australia=Aby okraść Howarda Zukermana. | Powód samolot=Ucieczka z diamentami Howarda Zukermana. }} Paulo - był jednym z pasażerów środkowej części lotu 815 i po raz pierwszy ukazał się w odcinku „Further Instructions”. Historia Przed katastrofą Paulo zatrudnił się jako kucharz u Howarda Zuckermana, producenta serialu Expose. Pracował u niego jakiś czas, podczas gdy Nikki go uwiodła i próbowała dowiedzieć się, gdzie mężczyzna ukrywa diamenty, warte 8 milionów dolarów. Gdy już wiedziała, Paulo otruł Zuckermana. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mężczyzna zmarł na atak serca. Paulo i Nikki byli czyści i mieli diamenty, więc mogli wrócić z Sydney to Los Angeles by korzystnie je sprzedać. W tym celu wsiedli na pokład lotu 815… Na wyspie Po katastrofie Od początku pobytu na Wyspie, Paulo starał się odnaleźć diamenty skradzione Zuckermanowi. W tym celu razem z Nikki przeszukiwał całą Wyspę. By ułatwić sobie poszukiwania, Nikki zwróciła się o pomoc do Arzta, który zgodził się narysować dla niej mapę. Paulo nie był z tego powodu zbyt zadowolony, jednak na podstawie mapy, para najpierw dotarła do samolotu z którego później spadł Boone, chwilę potem znaleźli stację Perła, jednak nie zajrzeli do niej. Gdy okazało się, że Kate i Sawyer znaleźli walizkę z bronią przy wodospadzie, Paulo i Nikki od razu się tam wybrali. Paulo pod namową Nikki zanurkował. Po chwili wyłonił się z wody i powiedział, że niczego nie znalazł. Skłamał. Znalazł diamenty, jednak z obawy, że teraz Nikki go rzuci, postanowił niczego jej nie mówić. Poszedł do Perły i ukrył diamenty w spłuczce w łazience. Tam zobaczył Bena i Juliet, wiedział, że planują porwać Jacka, Kate i Sawyera, jednak z tylko sobie wiadomych przyczyn, nikogo nie ostrzegł. Sezon 3 W odcinku Further instructions, Paulo wypytał Hurleya o Jacka, Kate i Sawyera. Udawał oczywiście, że o niczym nie wie. Paulo był podobny do Sawyera, mało go obchodziło i lubił narzekać. Gdy w odcinku Every man for himself Paulo wbijał piłeczki do wody, przyszedł do niego Desmond z zamiarem wzięcia jednego z kijów. Paulo wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty brać w udziału w wyprawie ratunkowej i że raczej bardziej zależy mu na kiju niż na Desmondzie. Mina mu nieco zrzedła, gdy Desmond, jako Szkot, pouczył go co do gry w golfa. W odcinku The cost of living Paulo pod wpływem swojej sympatii Nikki wyruszył wraz z nią oraz Locke’iem, Sayidem i Desmondem do stacji Perła. Póki co, jego największym osiągnięciem oraz jedynym co wniósł do wyprawy było skorzystanie z ubikacji i stwierdzeniu, że nadal działa. Miał w tym jednak swój cel. Wyjął diamenty ze spłuczki i zabrał ze sobą. 72 dnia na Wyspie (odcinek I do), Paulo uczestniczył w pogrzebie Mr. Eko. Po jakimś czasie Nikki odkryła, że Paulo ją okłamał (odnośnie diamentów), ponieważ znalazła jego gumę nikotynową. Podstępem odzyskała diamenty: wyprowadziła Paulo w głąb dżungli i rzuciła na niego pająka, którego jad paraliżował na 8 godzin. Gdy Paulo był unieruchomiony, Nikki przeszukała go i znalazła diamenty. Ponieważ pająk wydzielał silne feromony, w mgnieniu oka pojawiło się wiele innych pająków, a jeden z nich ukąsił Nikki. Dziewczyna zdążyła przebiec kilkanaście metrów, zakopać diamenty w ziemi i dotrzeć na plażę, gdzie byli Hurley i Sawyer. Nikki powiedziała, że jest sparaliżowana, jednak mężczyźni jej nie zrozumieli, myśleli, że umarła. Nikki i Paulo, zostali pochowani żywcem… Po śmierci Sezon 6 Paulo został wspomniany w odcinku ar:باولو da:Paulo de:Paulo en:Paulo es:Paulo fr:Paulo it:Paulo nl:Paulo pt:Paulo ru:Пауло zh:Paulo